


Give a Little Time to Me or Burn This Out

by messinadress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinadress/pseuds/messinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying my hand at prompts... All Olicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Karma

**Author's Note:**

> "I ran out of candy and aren’t you too old to be trick or treating"

It was Halloween night and while everyone was out partying or whatever normal people did on Halloween,Felicity was out trick or treating. She got roped into trick or treating with her Goddaughter Sara. Felicity loved Sara,but there was a huge party at her best friend’s club and for once Felicity was in a party mood, but when her surrogate older brother begged her to take Sara trick or treating so he and his wife could go out for the first time since Sara was born, how could she refuse.

“What? You’re not coming Smoak” Thea whined through the phone.  
“I honestly wanted to this time but John and Lyla haven’t been out since Sara was born and…”  
Thea cut her off, “I’m disappointed but I get it. You’re not coming, Ollie’s not coming, who am I gonna hang out with?”,she complained.  
“Oh I don’t know that hot bartender you hired for starters”,Felicity said trying to cheer up her best friend.  


“Yeah yeah I’m gonna miss you though but you should totally bring Sara by the house, Ollie’s going to handing out candy.”  
“I might do that.”  
“And wear something slutty”, Thea chirped.  
“Hey…”  
“What? You’re totally in love with Ollie and everyone knows it. Trust me wear something slutty and your Halloween might not be a totally bust. I got to go.Talk to you later. Think about what I said though.” 

And Felicity did think about it, which is why she’s currently at the front door of the Queen Mansion dressed as a kind of slutty Robin Hood. She adjusted Sara in her arms and rang the doorbell. Oliver opened the door not dressed in a costume, as most adults handing out candy do. Instead he was dressed in a Henley and pair of jeans. It should be illegal to be that hot, Felicity thought. Apparently she thought it out loud judging by Oliver’s chuckle. 

He started at her for what seemed like forever before finally saying, “I ran out of candy and aren’t you too old to be trick or treating” 

“Ouch Queen.I expect the wisecracks from Thea but you really know how to twist the knife”,she said jokingly.  
“I’m sorry, no I just mean I don’t think I’d see you tonight, I assumed you would be at Thea’s party.”  
“Well as you can see”, she said waving Sara’s little hands at him, “I’m on Sara duty tonight.”  
“How’d that happen?”, he said curiously.  
“John and Lyla need a night out, he is like the brother I never had so I figured I’d do him a favor and maybe karma will be my friend because of the good deed.”  
“Makes sense. Dig and Lyla are good people they deserve a night out. Plus, who knows maybe you will have some good karma coming your way soon”, he said with a genuine smile, not the playboy smile he gives everyone else.  


“I think the real question is why aren’t you at Thea’s party?”  
“I’m not feeling parties anymore”,he replied honestly.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes before he invited her in.  


“I wasn’t kidding about running out of candy.I was just turning the light off when you rang the doorbell.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry we’ll leave.”

“Felicity, wait I’ll go with you.” She started at him confused, “Trick or treating.”, he clarified.  
“Oh. You don’t have to. I don’t want to ruin your night.”  
“Felicity, I’m out of candy, I was just going to watch movies and besides I want to.”  
“Well, who am I to argue.”

They both smiled.He ran upstairs and grabbed two jackets. As the were walking around the neighborhood, he put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, “Karma.”


	2. 7+ Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason (danger, meddling friends / family, handcuffed together), they cannot leave one another’s company.

Felicity was not the least bit excited for the company yacht trip,but was mandatory. A whole 24 hours with people she didn’t really know and the ones she did know she didn’t like. Ray Palmer for instance, a whole day with that douchebag who she would be avoiding like the plaque. She quickly packed a bag and very bitterly drove to the meeting spot.

Oliver Queen hated his father, well not really, but he did hate the fact that he was making him go on the company trip. 24 hours with people he loathed. He didn’t know every person, but he was certain once he got to know them, he would loathe them as well. To make matters even worse Isabel Rochev was going to be there, she had been trying to bed Oliver for two years and he wanted no part of that deceitful, cold hearted bitch. He packed his bag and reluctantly joined his father in the town car. 

The first thing Oliver noticed when they arrived was a cute blonde with glasses who looked nearly as unwilling to be there as he was. He saw her take her bag and head down to claim a room, he thought he better do the same before all the rooms were taken. He saw her again talking to a tall, goofy man a stab of jealousy shot through him until he saw the look on her face,she seemed as unhappy to see him as she was to be on this trip. 

She looked up and caught his eye desperately sending him an SOS with her eyes. Oliver took the hint and made his way toward her. Suddenly Isabel appeared, “Fuck” he cursed lowly.  
“Oliver. I hoping you would make it.”  
”Isabel can’t talk. I have to say hello to my friend.” 

Isabel followed Oliver’s gaze and scoffed, “Felicity Smoak, she’s a nobody. Since when are you friends with someone like her.”  
“Hey don’t talk about her like that”, he said walking off. 

He made his way over to her, the goofy guy said, “Mr.Queen. How are you sir?”  
“I’m fine. I just need to steal her for a moment”,he said grabbing Felicity’s elbow guiding her away from Ray.  


He smiled, “Felicity Smoak.I’m Oliver Queen.”  
“I know who you are. You’re the reason I’m on this Godforsaken trip. Well, I guess it’s more your father’s fault. But your name’s on the building too, so I blame you a little. Oh God, I didn’t mean that well I kind of did. Please don’t fire me Mr. Queen.”  
Oliver chuckled, “Mr. Queen is my father. Call me Oliver.”  
“Right, please don’t fire me Oliver.”  
He smiled, “I’m not going to fire you. In fact, I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’m as unhappy to be he as you are.”  
Felicity smiled. “Well, that’s a lot then.”  
“So the guy?”, he asked.  
“Ray Palmer. He wants to date me. I don’t. So I try to avoid him but a company yacht trip makes it difficult.”  
“See that women”,he pointed at Isabel, “She wants to have sex with me,I don’t. I try to avoid her but company yacht trips make it hard to.”  
“Ok, now you’re just making fun of me.”  
“I’m not I promise.”  
“Why don’t you want to have sex with her? Because leggy models seem to be your type.”  
They are sitting on a bench. He stared at her. “How do you know what my type is?”  
“Oh God, that was so inappropriate. I lack a brain to mouth filler”, she said covering her face.  
“Relax. I was teasing you”, he said pulling her hands away from her face. 

Isabel was staring, so was Ray. “Uh.. Oliver. I think our wannabe lovers are staring”, she motioned to them. 

“Come on” Oliver grabbed her hand, pulling her down a hallway, Isabel hot on their trail. He pushed her in one of the rooms following behind her.  
Oliver whispered in her ear, “We’ll wait in here a few minutes, she’ll get bored and stop searching.”  
Felicity nodded trying not to show how affected she was by the proximity. She felt around for a light switch and flicked it on bathing the small room with yellow light. 

They felt the lurch signaling the yacht had taken off. “I think we’re good now.”  
He turned the doorknob and it wouldn’t open, so he pulled harder and the damn thing pulled off. 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oh my God Oliver, what are going to do now?”  
“Hey”, he said cupping her cheek, “I’ll just call someone to get us out. No big deal.”. He reached in his pocket but he forgot he threw it in his bag to avoid Isabel’s calls.  


“Felicity, do you have your phone?”  
“No it’s in my bag, Ray kept calling to see if I was coming, guess he doesn’t understand the meaning of mandatory.” Oliver put his hand on her shoulder to end her babble.

“Plan B”,Oliver said calmly banging on the door to get someone’s attention. He did that for 20 minutes with no luck. 

“Plan C. People are going to notice we’re missing and coming looking for us,especially Isabel” and Palmer”, he added through gritted teeth.  
“Yeah and when they do they’re just going to assume we’re having sex and not bother looking for us.” She paused, “Not saying you would have sex with me but man and woman disappear that’s the obvious conclusion. Not that I’m propositioning you. Shuting up in 3,2,1…” 

He smiled until he looked at Felicity curled up in the floor, on the verge of a panic attack. “Felicity”,he sat down beside her tilted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, “We’re fine. Let’s play a game to pass the time.”  
She nodded. “What kind of game?” 

“20 Questions,Truth or Dare, I’ve Never… you choose”, he says.  
“Nope, your idea, your choice.”  
“What if I decide to go middle school and pick 7 minutes in Heaven?”,he said with a grin.  
“I did say it was your choice but we don’t have a clock or a timer. How will we know when the 7 minutes is up?”  
“I guess we can play until we’re rescued.”  
“Sounds like a plan Mr. Queen.” 

*********************************************************************** 

30 minutes later 

The sound of the door made them break apart.  
“Oliver really?”, Robert said.  
“We were trapped, Mr. Queen. See the door handle. It flew right off.” Both Queens could barely hid their smiles.  
“Why were you down here in the first place?”  
“Hiding from Isabel”, Oliver replied.  
“Well you guys return to the deck there’s food.”  
Felicity quickly exited the room. Robert stopped Oliver and said,“Oliver, do you know what you’re doing.”  
He glanced at Felicity making her way up the stairs to the main deck.  
“Yeah, dad. For the first time I really do.”  
He patted Oliver on the back and ushered him up the steps. 

Oliver and Felicity couldn’t escape Isabel and Palmer’s jealous stares, but they were to wrapped up in each other to care.


	3. "You're my Hero"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from KK1986....  
> I would love to see a scene where Felicity comes out as the hero and saves Team Arrow. Like Team Arrow is in an ambush and getting their asses kicked, and the villain (Like Harley Quinn or whoever you wish!) is ready to destroy Team Arrow....and here comes Felicity. Apparently Felicity is or was BFF with the villain and then all of a sudden Team Arrow is saved. Or something along those lines! Pretty pretty please!!

Felicity could not believe her eyes when she reviewed the tape of tonight’s mission. It had somehow gone horribly wrong and Team Arrow was trapped in a room with a bomb, set to detonate if anyone entered.

Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn was the reason behind the ambush/capture. Harley had attended Gotham State University and Felicity attended a seminar there while she was attending MIT. Her and Harleen were friends,good friends in fact,now she had Felicity’s friends trapped, they were going to die if she didn’t do something fast. 

She racked her brain and came up with a plan, but she was going to need help. She called Barry,remembering his words, “if you ever need anything, I’ll be there in a flash.” And he was, she explained the situation to him. He explained there was no way he could get them all out before the bomb went off. Then, she explained that not what she had in my and told him her plan, which she was sure would work. 

Barry came through, Felicity called her friend to meet up. 

“Harleen, long time no see”,Felicity said calmly.  
She knew the team could hear her through the flimsy walls, she also knew Oliver would be pissed that she came but there was no choice to make when it came to the team. 

“Felicity Smoak, what are you doing here?”  
“Well, you see that is MY team you have in there, MY friends and I came to make a trade.”  
Felicity heard Oliver through the wall, “Damn it Felicity. What are you doing?”  
She ignored him and continued, “I have something you want very much and I’ll give it to you if you let my friends go,”  
“You’re bluffing, you have nothing I want.”  
“Ok I guess I’ll just take him back.”  
“Wait…Tell me.”

“You see I have a friend that helped me to procure a certain villain of Batman.”  
“Mr. J?”  
“Yep, let them go and I’ll give him to you.”  
“Fine.” 

She pushed the disarm button and opened the door, Felicity pushed The Joker over to Harley, her EX-FRIEND. 

John wrapped her in a hug,”You saved us.”  
Then, Roy, “You really did Blondie.”  
Laurel and Thea hugged her as well both thanking her.  


Oliver walked over to her, wrapped her in a big hug and whispered in her ear,”You’re my hero.”  
She smiled up at him and said, “I thought I’d return the favor because you’ve always been mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice :)


	4. Potion #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak accidentally drinks a love potion and falls for Oliver Queen.  
> Oliver Queen accidentally drinks a love potion and falls for Felicity Smoak.

This is officially the worst Valentine’s Day ever,Felicity thought.

She must have thought it out loud because a voice said “Tell me about it.”

Oliver freaking Queen… Really universe? As if her Valentine’s Day wasn’t bad enough after her breakup Oliver Queen the biggest jerk on the planet was sitting next to her.

“Uh.. are you drunk?”, she asked.  
He gave her a confused look before saying, “No why?”  
“It’s just Oliver Queen doesn’t talk to someone like me, unless asking for favors.”  
A look of hurt flashed through his eyes, “Look I noticed you seem to be having about as much fun as I am and I thought you know we could be alone… together.”  
Felicity looked shocked. “But if you want to be a bitch I’ll leave.”  
She grabbed his hand pulling him back on the couch, “Hey sorry I was a bitch. I’m not having the best day. My boyfriend of two freaking years dumped me yesterday and Sara dragged me to this party. I definitely don’t want to be here, but what else am I gonna do, cry and eat my weight in mint chocolate chip icecream. Which I could totally do no problem.Oh god, shut me up.”  
Oliver brought his hand to her shoulder immediately calming her down. “He’s an idiot”. 

“Thanks”, she smiled, “You need another drink?,she asked.  
“That’s my line”, Oliver grinned.  
“Come on”, he held his hand out for her to take.  
Oliver grabbed a beer. The woman serving the punch claimed the punch was actually a “love potion”, she snorted at that. Oliver grinned at her.

“Oliver, please tell me you don’t believe that is actually a love potion.”  
“We’ll both try it and see if we fall in love”, he said tossing out the beer.  
“2 please”, he told the woman, with a wink.  
Felicity shook her head, but downed the drink anyway.  
“Are you in love with me yet?”, Oliver asked after their 2nd cups.  
“Not even a little. “ However, she was definitely feeling something. It couldn’t be love. Could it? Of course not this is the most her and Oliver have spoken since 3rd grade.  
“You?,she asked. He didn’t reply he just stared at her with this big smile on his face.  
They talked for hours about everything and nothing. 

“Well, I should go”, she said reluctantly. “Sara’s pretty hammered”,she added.  


Oliver leaned in and kissed her. The second their lips touched she felt the sparks, that she never in 2 years felt with Ray. He licked along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed it with a groan, but pulled away quickly when she felt his tongue. 

“It’s just the potion Oliver. This isn’t real.”  
He looked as though she had slapped him, he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, “I assure you it is”.  
She took a deep breath and they were kissing again. This time Sara interrupted them.  


“I’m sorry Oliver. We just… got caught up it didn’t mean anything”, she said leaving Oliver standing there his hands still in position where they were holding her face a few minutes before. He looked almost sad that she had left. She tried not to dwell on it as she laid in her bed. 

She finally fell asleep only to be woken by rocks tapping against her bedroom window. She looked out and found Oliver. She opened the window. 

“Oliver, what are you…?”  
“It was real it is real the only thing in that punch was vodka, I paid the woman to say it was love potion. I wanted to cheer you up, I wanted to see you smile. You can’t honestly tell me that what you feel, what I feel is because of some damn punch?” 

She shut the window, Oliver started to leave when she came barreling out the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “It is real”, she whispered between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send a prompt to http://mess--in--a--dress.tumblr.com/


	5. The Right Date

“Come on Lis. It’s one date. You haven’t went on a date in forever, besides you need to get laid”, Sara begged.  
“Fine one date.”

A week later Felicity got ready for her date, and she drove to the lair to do a quick check before she headed out.She thought she had timed it out so she would not run into Oliver. She had not told him about the date, nor was she planning on it. She was just going to appease Sara so there was no reason for Oliver to find out. She was zoned out with thoughts of Oliver, she didn’t hear or see him come in. He came up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Oliver”, she yelled jumping clear out of her seat. “You scared me half to death.”  
“Sorry”, he said sheepishly. “You look beautiful.Are you going out with Sara?For drinks or something?”  
“Umm.. well”, she said biting her lip looking utterly terrified.  
Oliver noticed the look immediately. “Felicity, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  


“No Oliver I’m not hurt, nor am I going out with Sara.”  
“Oh. Is your mom in town?”  
“No.Ihaveadate.”, she said running her words together.  
She glanced up at Oliver. He was devastated and she was the cause.  
He said nothing, he simply turned around and walked away. 

God, how could she be so stupid. She had just broken his heart and her own in the process. She didn’t know what to do, but all she did know is she could not go on that date. She called up Ray to cancel and then shot Sara a text. She would be pissed, but right now that was the furthest thing on her mind. 

She went home, opened a bottle of wine and was in the process of a Doctor Who marathon when she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Sara there to yell at her she slung the door open without checking the peephole, saying “I don’t care what you say Sara I never wanted to go on that stupid….” She stopped short upon seeing Oliver. 

“Oliver, hi um.. sorry I thought you were Sara”, she finished weakly.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Sure. Listen Oliver” He put up his hands to cut her off.  
“Felicity, I’m sorry.”  
Felicity was stunned. He was sorry... What? Why? he continued, “I shouldn’t have got upset. I mean we never agreed to be exclusive, but I just thought..”, he trailed off. Felicity grabbed his hand leading him to the couch.  
“I never wanted to go on the date. The only person I want to go on a date with is sitting next to me.” He looked up at her, his face a mixture of confusion and joy.  


“Why?”, he asked. 

She knew he was asking about the date. She sighed, “Sara seems to think I need to go out on a date or dates plural, Whatever. She also thinks I need to get laid."  
Oliver cringed at the thought of another man touching her. She smiled, “I couldn’t exactly tell her I’m getting laid on a regular basis courtesy of a certain vigilante.” Oliver smiled at that. 

They had agreed when they started seeing each other to keep it a secret for now. They had managed to do so for 7 months.  
“We are completely exclusive” she paused, “Unless you don’t want to be.” 

He pulled her into his lap. “100% exclusive and no longer keeping it a secret.”  
She stared at him. “You’re the one who said we should keep it a secret as I recall I just kissed you.”  
She thought back,Wow he’s right he never said he wanted it to be a secret. Maybe that’s why he always tried to sneak kisses. 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her fervidly. He stroked her cheek whispering, “I love you.” She whispered it back and he showed her just how much he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend set me up on a blind date and i can’t really refuse because they think i’ve been single for ages so they think they’re doing me a favor


	6. Just Felicity

“Roy, get down here right now if you want to go see Thea”, Felicity shouted up the stairs. Literally two seconds later Roy ran down the steps two at a time.

Roy was Felicity younger brother, well not biologically, but her mother fell in love with him, after he saved Felicity in the Glades one night. Roy was a true hero and when her mother found out his parents cut out on him she insisted he stay with them. Roy never came out and said just how grateful he was, but he showed them everyday. Doing chores, fixing things around the house, he recently got a job and gave Donna some money every paycheck. 

His job is where he met the lovely Thea Queen at. She managed the bar, and Roy was the bartender. They hung out everyday. Felicity suspected they were dating, but Roy claimed they were just friends. Probably because if they were dating Thea’s older brother, Oliver would probably kill him. 

“So Roy where are you and “Just Friends” Thea meeting?  
“Uh.. Big Belly Burger”  
“Perfect I’m starving.” She grinned, sliding into the driver’s seat. 

They arrived at BBB and she saw him. Oliver Queen. Her first thought, was Roy is not going to be pleased that Thea's big brother is ruining his date.  
Her second thought, as her and Roy walked over to the booth Thea and Oliver were sitting at, is how unfairly gorgeous he was. Thea and Roy started laughing so she knew she must have said that out loud. Oliver simply said thank you with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Oliver knew his sister and that Harper kid were dating. He wasn’t that dumb. So when Thea begged him for a ride to Big Belly Burger he knew she was going to meet Harper. The thought had him clenching his fist. He did not like the thought of his kid sister with any guy, much less a guy two years older than her. Thea was still “Speedy” to him, and always would be. Even though she repeatedly pointed out that she was technically an adult now. 

“Earth to Ollie”, Thea said snapping her fingers.  
“Are you going to take me or…”  
“Sure, Speedy. I’m actually really hungry”, he said grabbing his keys.  
She rolled her eyes because she knew he was only going to see if she was meeting up with Roy. 

Oliver and Thea arrived before Roy…. and Felicity. The moment Thea saw Felicity was with Roy instead of dropping him off like she usually did, she smiled, knowing Oliver would probably fall for her unique charm. She knew or at least suspected about her and Roy but never said anything which Thea was grateful for. She met Felicity a handful of times, each time loving her more and more. She could see why Roy adored her. She babbled and spoke her thoughts out loud and made some of the most hilarious innuendos Thea had ever heard. Ollie won’t know what hit him, she thought waving her and Roy over. 

The first thing out of Felicity’s mouth was embarrassing. Roy and Thea were dying laughing, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Oliver, even when he said thank you. He was just being polite, she should leave before she embarrassed herself further.  
She turned toward the door when she heard Roy call out, “I thought you were starving.”  
“ Uh.. I was but I just remembered I have to go to the office.”  
“On Saturday?”, Thea asked.  
“Yeah, I have this project.” Thea stood up and lead her back to the booth, “Well I own the company… Felicity shot her a look she paused then continued, “well not really but my name IS on the building and I insist you join us before you “have to work on a project”she said making air quotations like she clearly didn’t believe her. 

“You work at Queen Consolidated?”, Oliver asked joining the conversation for the first time since her verbal blunder.  
“Uh.. yeah I do.”  
“I’ve never seen you before”, he said mostly to himself.  
“You wouldn’t have, I work in lowly IT.”  
Roy jumped in, “Even though she should be the boss, she’s clearly smarter than everyone else that works there.”  


She still had yet to look at Oliver and now with Roy embarrassing her further she doubted she ever would.  
“You know it true Blondie.”  
“You call you sister Blondie?”,Oliver asked.  
“Not his sister, not really, as in not biologically but he’s like my brother, he lives in my house... “, Oliver was staring at her, “and yes he calls me Blondie, All the time it’s embarrassing really but not as in embarrassing as this”, she finished.  
“Sit down Felicity. You’re making me nervous”, Thea said. 

When Thea sat back down she had sat beside Roy instead of Oliver. So Felicity had no choice but to sit beside Oliver. Well at least it’s better than sitting across from him and having to look at him and have him look at her, she thought.  
She looked around to make sure she hadn’t thought that aloud too. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one looked at her.

Carly came to take their order. Felicity asked about AJ and Digg. When she left Oliver and Thea were looking at her, “What I come here often? Which sounded like a cheesy pickup line. AJ’s her son and Digg is her.. um”  
“Brother in law. Maybe boyfriend.”, Oliver finished.  
“Yeah.”, she eyed him curiously.  
“John’s a friend”, he said with a shrug.

“So Roy? How did you and Felicity become not siblings?”,Oliver asked. When Roy didn’t say anything she knew was trying to respect her privacy, that was noble but unnecessary she didn’t mind anyone knowing so she sighed and told the story of how Roy saved her from some creeps about to attack her in the Glades. Oliver looked extremely interested like he was filing that information away. Must be because he’s dating his sister and he’s realizing Roy is good guy, she thought. 

“Ok on to happier topics, Felicity you have to come to the club tonight.”  
“What? Me? Why?”  
“Yes,You, Because you work too hard plus you need to try one of Roy’s drinks.”  
“First of all, how do you know I work too hard and second, how do you know I don’t already have plans. Also, I’m going to pass on anything Roy makes.”  
“Hey”, Roy pouts.  
“Well, Roy always tells me you’re a genius, especially with computers,which reminds me to ask if you can take a look at the computers at the club, they have been acting up.”  
“I can do that”, Felicity said with a grin.  
Thea leaned in and whispered, “And I know you’re a brilliant hacker.”  


Oliver studied her. Brilliant hacker kept repeating in his head.  
Thea’s voice brought him back to the moment. “As for if you’re busy. I don’t know. You gotta a date or something?Oliver snapped his head to look at her, he suddenly felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of her with another man.  
“No,of course not.” He felt a wave of relief until he saw the look of sadness pass her face. As quick as it came, it left. And the mask of happiness went up again. He knew all about masks. He had worn a few in his lifetime.  
He had a sudden burst of anger directed at all the guys who couldn’t see how remarkable this woman was.  
“Great. Then you’ll come”, Thea said gleefully.  
“I guess so”, she said after a few minutes.  
Thea looked like she just won the lottery, but Felicity just looked guarded and Oliver looked confused. 

Felicity felt him staring at her. The heat was radiating off of him, plus him not taking his eyes off her was almost too much to handle, she had to get out of there and soon. "Well I really do need to get going. Project. Plus, apparently I’m clubbing tonight,”  
“I’ll be by about 8. We can ride together”, Thea said giving her a hug.  
“See ya Blondie.”  
“I’ll walk you out”,Oliver whispered in her ear. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Once they got out the door Oliver said, “You don’t have to go. Thea will understand.” Felicity frowned.  
“If I’m not welcome at your club that’s fine, but you tell Thea yourself. I don’t want her showing up and being disappointed. Bye Oliver.” Felicity walked away leaving a very confused Oliver.  
He was just trying to be nice, she really was acting like she didn’t want to go. She just said she would do to appease Thea so he thought he let her know she didn’t really have to go. 

When walked back into BBB, he saw Thea and Roy kissing, but he couldn’t be bothered to care he was too busy thinking about Felicity. When Roy saw him approach the booth he scrambled out and bide Thea and Oliver goodbye. Oliver simply threw up his hand and sat back down. 

“That was weird Ollie”, Thea said breaking him from his reverie.  
”Huh?”  
“Ok what’s wrong? I just had my tongue down Roy’s throat and you said nothing. You did not react whatsoever. What gives?”  
“Felicity isn’t coming to the club tonight.”  
“What? Why? What did you do to her?”  
“I honestly don’t know Speedy.” He shook his head.  
“Fix this Oliver Queen. Felicity is a good person. And from what little Roy has told me. She’s had hard luck with the male population starting with her dad. She’s not so trusting when it comes to me, so I don’t know what you did, but fix it. 

By the time Felicity made it back to QC she was still fuming. Fine she’s awkward and definitely not Oliver Queen’s type but I mean was she so awkward and unattractive she wasn’t even allowed in his club, well technically it was his sister’s club so technically he had no say in her going to the club. She couldn’t focus on the project so she headed home. 

Maybe she’d go to the club anyway to show she would not let Oliver Queen control her. She was still contemplating when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Roy how many times are you going to forget…” It was definitely not Roy, “your keys. "Oliver what are doing here? How do you know where I live?”  
“Uh.. you work at QC all addresses are on file.”  
She frowned, “You think you can just show up at people’s house’s unannounced because you’re Oliver Queen.” He huffed out a laugh. She continued before he could say anything else. “What if I had of been naked? Some people walk around in the nude.”  
“Do you?”,he asked.  
“What? Uh no. Not the point Oliver.”  
He loved how she said his name, never Ollie always Oliver.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Why?”  
“To… apologize?”, he said sounding more like a question than a statement.  
“If you can tell me what is you’re apologizing for you may come in.”  
“For upsetting you”, he said sincerely.  


She studied him a minute. She could tell he really didn’t how he upset her, but some reason she trusted that he was genuinely sorry and he deserved a chance to explain. Trusting people, especially men was difficult for he to do, but she trusted Oliver for some reason. She sighed and opened the door further. 

“Look Felicity I have no clue what I did to upset you. But I do know that I am truly sorry.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“I accept your apology and what not.”  


Oliver couldn’t help but smile,she was just so.. Felicity. To be honest, there was no adjective to describe how remarkable, beautiful, amazing she was. So she’s just Felicity. He literally met her three hours ago but he already couldn’t imagine his life with her. 


	7. Because Of The Life I Lead....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KK1986 gave me a prompt:
> 
> I decided to break it up into 2 chapters.

Helena, McKenna, those two brunettes, but never Felicity. He could let her into his crusade, he could let her into his life but never let her into his bed or his heart. Felicity spent a lot of time thinking these very thoughts, but she could never let Oliver know. It’s not like he’d care anyway. So she did what she always did. Put on a brave face, pretend her heart wasn’t breaking and hack for Starling City’s resident vigilante.

Every night, well mostly every night Oliver would have to act like he wasn’t in love with Felicity. It was so hard to do. She had crept her way into his heart. Once she joined his crusade he vowed to keep her safe. That’s why it was so difficult knowing he was irrevocably in love with her, he couldn’t really keep her safe. From criminals, sure but the real threat to her was him. So he kept her at arm’s length. So he went out with Helena again, even though Digg warned him she was crazier than the last time, but he needed to let someone into his heart to keep Felicity out. Digg was right of course,he was always right.So then he tried McKenna. 

All the girls were fine,but they just weren’t Felicity. When he and McKenna called it quits, he picked up a girl at the club. Never a blonde though, his heart couldn’t take it. It turned out it didn’t matter what color hair he was always thinking about Felicity. He called her name out when he was having sex with another girl-- Jessica, no Jamie-- hell he didn’t even know the girl’s name, all he knows is mid-climax he’s saying Felicity’s name. He feels guilty about it, he couldn’t even look at Felicity the next day. 

Now it was Alex, he had been cautious to not let Felicity name slip out, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about how good it would feel being inside her or how she would taste or even what she would look like in the morning wrapped up his arms. 

There was no point thinking these things because it could never be like that. The Green Arrow has more enemies now they would use her to get to him, not to mention the danger he was himself. His life would never be suited for love, especially not the love she deserves. If anything ever happened to her, he would cease to exist. There is no Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak and there is no Green Arrow without her either. 

It’s easier this way, he tells himself. But it’s not easier, it’s harder. It’s better this way, he tells himself. But it’s not, it harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about this be Season 1-ish (before Isabel and Sara) and though Oliver has dated a bit....there is something about Felicity. He gets into his broody mentality at this point that he can't be with her due to the life he leads and enemies. However, an enemy of FELICITY'S pops up showing him she isn't the fragile thing he thinks....gets him thinking and boom Olicity! PLEASE!!!


	8. Ring On, Ring Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon....  
> I think it would be awesome if Felicity found the ring and just put it on and started wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had surgery Thursday so I've been really sore and out of it. I will finish the second half of my prompted story this week. This is just a little thing that popped into my head after that truly awesome premiere.

She was cleaning their new loft, which other than than blood stain covered by a fancy rug, was pretty awesome. She occasionally missed their house in Ivytown, but she felt like she had purpose again and she knew Oliver did too. He still felt a little out of place though, with him and John on the outs, Thea showing signs from the pit and the Lances’ (plural) throwing shade at him every chance they got. But knowing he had her support and love helped, well she thinks it helps. That is why she was only slightly surprised when she found the ring.

She went from “Oh my God” freaking out, to “Oh my God” what a beautiful ring, and finally to “Oh my God I’m marrying Oliver, the love of my love”, in the span of a minute. 

She thought about returning it to it’s “hiding place”, but then thought she would at least see how it looked on her finger. She slipped it on and the sight of the ring on her finger took her breath away. 

“Felicity Queen, it has a nice ring to it, pun intended”, she said to the empty room. She slipped it off her finger. 

It soon became a habit putting the ring on anytime Oliver wasn’t there. She admired it every time, wondering when he would ask and she would never have to take it off.

One evening Oliver got home earlier than she expected him, she had been upstairs and didn’t hear him come in. She, of course, had the ring on as she always did. She panicked when she felt him come up behind her. What if the ring wasn’t even for her? She tried to discreetly remove it in hopes of hiding it until she could return it. 

He noticed her movement though and grabbed her hand. She bit her lower lip as he said her name. 

“Oliver I’m sorry. I just assumed it was for me, that was dumb. It isn’t for me otherwise you would have asked by now. I’m so… “  
He cut her off with a kiss, “Of course it’s for you. I was going to propose back in Ivytown, the night we went back actually.”  
“Ok that’s been months. Did you change your mind?”, she said blinking back tears.  


“I would never change my mind. I uh.. thought you would change yours. I got scared but not about being with you, I was scared that things would be different now that we’re back. It was just the two of us then now it’s Dig and Lance and even Thea and Laurel, and I was,I am terrified you’ll wake up one morning and she what they see. You’d give me back the ring and leave me.”  


“OLIVER QUEEN”, Felicity was using her “loud voice, he looked up with a look on his face that broke her heart. He truly felt this way. She grabbed his hand, “Detective damnit Captain Lance is wrong, Dig is hurt but he’s also wrong. Yes it was wonderful just the two of us, but saving the city is wonderful too. Being with the people who love you almost as much as I do, is wonderful”, he started to protest but she continued, “Thea loves you, Laurel loves you, although I hope not too much, John loves you yes he’s mad but he could never stop loving you, Lance well he probably doesn’t love you” Oliver finally cracked a smile, “but he loves me and you are a part of me so by proxy he loves you. Now take this ring off my finger so you can ask me to marry you and put that ring back on my finger where it belongs.” 

He complied immediately, “Felicity Smoak will you---”  
“Yes”  
“But you didn’t even--”  
“Doesn’t matter. The answer is yes. Always yes as long as it’s you asking.”  


He smiled. He finally understood that cliche about being the happiest man alive when the woman you love agrees to marry you.


End file.
